Phoenix Force
by HuntressSoul
Summary: Ever wonder where Dr. Jean Grey went after her death, where her soul traveled? The Houses Competition Round 4 Standard


House/Team: Snakes

Class Subject: DADA

Category: Standard

Prompt: [Crossover] X-Men Universe

Word Count: 1351

* * *

The Phoenix: for as long as history has been told they've always been there, there has always been a story, in whatever legend or myth across the world, there is some variation of this great and magical bird. A bird rising from the ashes or reborn from its ashes. A bird that never dies.

A graceful bird shrouded in mystery. The only bird that's known to the world for its continuous rebirth.

Now I pose this question to you: Have you ever wondered what exactly this bird is? Is it a type of reincarnation? Is this bird being reincarnated continuously? Has it ascended to a higher plain than what we know? Is it a body of collective souls? At its rebirth, does it retain its past memories?

Have you ever asked any of these questions?

It certainly crossed my mind plenty of times, but then again I've been researching these things since I realized who I am, what I am. My name is Doctor Jean Grey-Summers.

I am known by many names to the people in my Universe, yes I did say Universe. But I am and forever will be the Phoenix.

I am a collective conscious of all the Jean Greys' to exist in each Universe. How I came to be here is not important. The fact that I am Jean Grey of the X-men is not important, because I gave up that life for those I love. And in this world, so very different and yet not so different from the one I originally came from, I am Fawkes.

The Phoenix familiar of a man much like the man that raised me - Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, quite the mouthful, eh?

He's a wonderful manipulative bastard just like Professor Charles Francis Xavier, founder of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. A man of justice and light, always fighting for the greater good. And just like Professor Xavier, Headmaster Dumbledore doesn't realize that in his quest to acquire peace and stop this manic war he is losing all those that care and love for him, just like my Professor.

Perhaps all of these things are what drew me to stay with the man, crippled with heartache.

Life isn't very much different than the one I lived with the X-Men, the children are all gifted youngsters coming in to learn magic. Away from a world that would view them as freaks, as Mutants. A place of reprieve where children could be free, truly a Utopia for the children. Each and every child that walks through the doors of the Great Hall has my heart. Every child is special, they're the future and they need to be cherished.

But every so often there's a very promising child and I had found them in five children throughout all my lives here at Hogwarts.

It all began with Newt Scamander, who lost his heart to a Slytherin, I knew from the moment they first laid eyes on each other that she would break his heart. Leta was not exactly a bad egg so to say, if only she just had a guiding hand, maybe her life wouldn't have ended in tragedy.

The second to catch my eye was Tom Marvolo Riddle, a brilliant boy, my favorite Slytherin to pass the halls of Hogwarts in those years too. I was blinded by my pride in the young boy's achievements to see exactly what was happening and by the time I realized what was happening it was too late. Tom had fallen in love with a Muggle-born witch, and a Gryffindor at that, much to my surprise. They were so wonderful together, it reminded me of myself and Scott and unfortunately, just like me, the little twat of a Gryffindor ultimately had to decide whom she loved more, the boy who loved her all along or the boy whom she just met. I feel bad for her, attraction is not something that a person can control completely. Tom didn't understand that. She had broken his fragile heart where no one else could, and the girl didn't even act on her attraction! Tom was a natural empath, something I learned too late.

Time passed on for me and I tried so hard not to pick favorites with the children, but then he showed up, Severus Snape, how the boy ended up in Slytherin when he was so clearly a Ravenclaw in my eyes, was the biggest mystery to me, and yet again much like Newt's and Tom's life, Severus was bound to heartbreak. Lily Evans, a Gryffindor if I ever did see one, reminded me of myself in nothing but appearance and Severus, the poor boy, fell hard. I will admit that Lily Evans did have a certain charm about her and it was a budding romance that I cheered on silently. In all my euphoria, I never once noticed the underlying sadness that shrouded Severus Snape and, much like Tom, by the time I did realize something was amiss, Lily and Severus had distanced themselves from each other both taking different paths and Lily starting a family of her own.

I had promised myself that I would distance myself from the students, and for a time it worked until Harry Potter began his tenure at Hogwarts. The child was a combination of my three boys, the perfect mix, how could I not love him? Much like with his predecessors, I felt myself taking a backseat in his life, unfortunately as an all-powerful being interfering in the lives of mortals is a big no-no.

Thankfully I said screw that in Harry's second year and went down to help the boy in the Chamber of Secrets. It was quite the moment of revelation. The tears of a Phoenix is quite a wonderous thing.

I've always wondered about beings like myself. Phoenixes you see and Harry Potter, or should I say Newt Scamander who actually was the initiator, was a being like myself. Him and Leta.

Newt and Leta's fate changed with Leta's death; being burnt up by a magical flame imbued her soul with unique magic. Its properties created the Phoenix force, making her the first of her kind and the second known to me - a soul Phoenix. And Newt being the loyal Hufflepuff that he is, knew all his life that she was and would forever be his soul mate.

They had been reborn as Tom Riddle and Emma Wallis. They would have been reborn wholly as Severus Snape and Lily Evans had Tom not split his soul. Looking back it makes sense now why people would gravitate away from Severus and why Lily was drawn to him, and why Harry survived the killing curse. Magic allows for many things but killing yourself is against the laws of nature.

When Tom tried to kill Harry, he subsequently sent most of his soul back into the fragmented part housed within the child's body. It also explains why so many people left Harry's side and why Severus could be killed by his soul.

I was glad to have found people like myself. I watched from afar as Harry and his wife Ginny lived and when they died I finally found myself face to face with people like myself.

"Are you here to send us back?" Harry asked me his voice dreading.

With a slight chuckle, I shook my head, my flaming hair catching my eyes.

"Who are you?" Ginny asked curiously as she held Harry's hand tightly.

"I've been with you from the very beginning, it's sad that you don't recognize me," I said feeling mischievous. It had been such a long time since I had had a real conversation. I couldn't wait to tell them all about who and what they are, and how I'd like to travel together with them to find my X-Men in the multiverse. But first, I should introduce myself before throwing all of that on them.

"I've known you in every life you've passed through at Hogwarts. My name is Jean Grey, the White Phoenix, or as you know me, Fawkes."


End file.
